Eye to Eye
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Chaplin took our favorite pharaoh Martin to a concert she dead to go to but Karai said she couldn’t go for she is a princess and mush stay with her and Leonardo unit she 15, which she be in 4 weeks and the concert is in two weeks, will she go with Chaplin


Title: Eye to eye

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summary: Chaplin took our favorite pharaoh Martin to a concert she dead to go to but Karai said she couldn't go for she is a princess and mush stay with her and Leonardo unit she 15, which she be in 4 weeks and the concert is in two weeks, will she go with Chaplin or not?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At Oroku Saki's mansion, Dr. Chaplin was walk with some paper work for his new boss, Hamato Karai, the wife of Hamato Leonardo when he hear a little fight between Karai and her best friend, Martin Cleopatra Hawks.

"Come on, Karai. Why can't I go?" Martin asked.

"Because of the new reporters are maybe there, kid, as the new leader of the foot, I can't let you go" Karai answered.

"And?" Martin asked.

"And you be 15 in four weeks that make you the queen" Karai's husband's voice Leonardo answered.

"But…" Martin was about to start but Karai give her a glare that say _dip it_ as Martin walk out and Chaplin walk in.

"I have some paper work, Mrs. Hamato" Dr, Chaplin called hand her the pager. "What wrong with Martin?".

"Concert she want to go" Leonardo answered.

"Man, I hear that" Chaplin called **Maybe I take her to it for my gift for her** thought walk out and saw Martin dance to Stand Out from Powerline, the one she want to see.

Powerline:

Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memory  
I've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of a heart  
And i won't stop until I start to stand out

Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line.

And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes

(Chorus)  
To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me

If the squeaky wheels always gettin the greese  
I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one

No method to the madness and means of escape  
Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin to send

I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you kno I'm going all of the way, till the end

To stand out   
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah

If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive

All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake

To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Stand out!  
(Hmph!)  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til you notice me as Chaplin clap his hands as Martin turn and saw him.

"Hey" Martin called grabbing her towel and dry her face.

"I hear that you want to go the Powerline concert" Chaplin called give her a bottle of water.

"Yeah but them" Martin sigh as Chaplin nodded and look around then close the door.

"I have a idea to get you to the concert" Chaplin smiled as Martin grin.

"Listening" Martin called as Chaplin told her.

One week later, Chaplin put Martin's bag in the back of his car.

"You behave yourself with Chaplin, understand?" Karai asked keen to Martin's eye level and hugged her.

"Yeah now stop" Martin answered.

"We worry kid" Leonardo called ruff her hair.

"She be okay, she with me" Chaplin called closing the back of the car.

"But don't take her to the concert" Karai called as Martin get in the car and put on her sunglass.

"I won't" Chaplin lied as he get and drove off.

"You think what I thinking?" Karai asked as Leonardo smiled and pick her up like a bride and carrying her to their bedroom.

On the road, Chaplin look over to Martin, who had headphones on.

**In third weeks from now she be the queen of evil and good** Chaplin thought as Martin get a Gameboy to play with and feel to sleep as Chaplin smiled.

25 miles later, Martin look out the widow and through about something.

"Hey Chaplin" Martin called.

"Yeah?" Chaplin asked.

"Image that you Leonardo and I told you about a bet I put on?" Martin quizzed.

"I ask why and who do you bet with?" Chaplin answered.

"Because Jean though I couldn't go on stage and dance with Powerline on his ending song and we made a bet" Martin answered.

"Then you will get on stage" Chaplin smiled.

"How?" Martin asked.

"You talk a scientist" Chaplin answered as Martin smiled and saw the concert

"But we don't tickets" Martin called. "How are we going to get in?" as Chaplin pointing. "Let do it" run over to the backstage and get in two cases.

In the backstage, a man throw the two cases Martin and Chaplin were in through with the other cases as Martin open her up and Chaplin out of his.

"Come on, Martin, let get you on stage" Chaplin called walk away.

"I don't think is bad idea" Martin called as she remember the bet. "But then again, Chaplin" look for him.

On stage, lighting bolt went to a ball and explode and stand on the smoke was Powerline.

Powerline:

Got myself a notion  
And one I know that you'll understand  
To set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand

Maybe we'll discover  
What we shoulda known all along  
One way or another, together's where we both belong

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is a reason why  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I

If a wall should come between us  
Too high to climb, too hard to break through  
I know that love'll lead us  
And find a way to bring me to you

So don't be in a hurry  
Think before you count us out  
You don't have to worry  
I won't ever let you drown  
(Nothing's gonna stop us now)

Love is why we're seein' it I-2-I  
(Yes, we are seein' it I-2-I)  
Seein' it I-2  
(Love is why we're seein' it)  
I think we're seein' it I-2-I  
(I-2-I)  
2-I  
We're seein' it I-2-I  
(I-2-I!) as Martin look up to the stage and saw Powerline when light come from behind her.

"Hey, what are you do here?" a deep voice asked as Martin turn and saw a sectary cop.

"Later" Martin answered jump over him and run away

Somewhere on the backstage, Chaplin was looking for Martin.

"Martin, Martin?" Chaplin asked come to door and open it "Martin?' look in and saw a female sing change. "Sorry" close and feel into a another ball as Martin climb a light to get way from the sectary cop as the ball start to rise to the stage. "Martin?" as lighting come to the ball and explode as Chaplin come in font of Powerline.

"Hey, Chaplin, do the dance" Martin laugh as Chaplin do his danced and Powerline do it to.

Powerline:

If you're ever lonely, then stop!  
You don't have to be  
After all, it's only a beat away from you to me  
(Take a look inside and see)

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is a reason why  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I as Martin smile and saw the sectary cop come to her and put a light in his face, that blinding him as the rope broke and Martin gapping it and swing to them as she look up to them as they look at her as she start dancing with them.

Powerline:

Love is why we're seein' it I-2-I  
(Yes, we are seein' it I-2-I)  
Seein' it I-2  
(Love is why we're seein' it)  
I think we're seein' it I-2-I  
(I-2-I)  
2-I  
We're seein' it I-2-I  
(I-2-I!) as the whole world see it.

At a mansion, two friends of Martin were dance when a red hair walk in.

"Look like you lost the bet" one of Martin name Rogue smiled as the red hair name Jean look and saw Martin dance.

"$300 to her" Jean yelled as Rogue and second friend name Nadira smiled as Jean left.

Back at the concert, Martin, Chaplin, Powerline and the female dancers were dance.

Powerline:

If you're ever lonely, then stop!  
You don't have to be  
After all, it's only a beat away from you to me  
(Take a look inside and see)

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is a reason why  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I

Seein' it I-2  
Seein' it I-2-I  
We're seein' it I-2-I, baby  
For the first time  
For the first time

I-2-I  
Seein't it  
Seein' it, baby  
Seein' it I-2  
For the first time ever  
Hey yeah  
Seein' it, baby  
We're seein' it I-2-I  
Seein' it  
(C'mon, baby)

I-2-I  
I-2-I  
I-2-I  
I-2-I  
Yeah  
I-2-I! As everyone in the crow clap as Martin hugged Chaplin.

"Thanks" Martin smiled as Chaplin and her left the stage and went home.

Third later, Martin was feed her fire Pokemon, Moltres when Rogue and Nadira walk in.

"Happy Birthday" They yelled as Martin turn and saw them.

"Okay, as the queen of good and evil, I order not to do that" Martin smiled as Chaplin walk in.

"Hey, come you three, we be late for the party" Chaplin called as Rogue and Nadira run out. "May I carrying you on my back?" ask to Martin, who nodded and he put her on his back and walk away to the dance room.

In the dance room, Rogue and Nadira were dance with their boyfriends, Remy and Trip as Chaplin put Martin down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the queen of light & dark" Chaplin called as Martin walk in and wave clapping welcome her as Dance Queen was playing for her.

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen as Martin walk to some water and saw Chaplin.

"Hey, Chaplin" Martin called walk over to him.

"Yes?" Chaplin asked.

"Do you told Karai and Leonardo that we not fishing but at the concert?" Martin asked.

"No" Chaplin answered. "You can if you want" as Martin smile at him.

"Thanks, I have to be true to my heart" Martin nodded walk off to Karai and told her the truth as Karai ruff her hair as a new song from Crazy frog was play.

Crazy Frog:

We Like To Party

We Like To Party by Crazy Frog  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party

I've got something to tell ya  
I've got news for you  
Gonna put some wheels in motion  
Get ready 'cause we're coming through  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
Happiness is just around the corner  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
We'll be there for you

Chorus  
The Crazy Frog is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Fransisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body

We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party

Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
Happiness is just around the corner  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
We'll be there for you

Chorus   
The Crazy Frog is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Fransisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body

We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party  
We like to party  
We like, we like to party

The Crazy Frog is coming, the Crazy Frog is coming  
The Crazy Frog is coming, the Crazy Frog is..

Chorus  
The Crazy Frog is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Fransisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body   
The Crazy Frog is coming as the cake was bought in.

"Blow the candles and make a wish" Karai called as Martin blow out the candles out.

"I knew my wish is only made" Martin smiled as Leonardo look at Chaplin, who smiled.

"What?" he asked as Martin open her gifts but the best gift was meet Powerline and win $300 from Jean.

**The End **


End file.
